You will never be alone again
by Rikomaru
Summary: [Oneshot]InoNaruIno Kommt spät von einer Mission zurück und trifft an ihrer alten Schule jemand unerwartendes.


You will never be alone again

„Verdammt! Es ist schon so spät!"  
Schallte es durch das abendrote Konoha als eine Blonde Kunoichi auf dem Weg nach Hause war.  
„Shikamaru , Chouji , Asuma-sensei diese Bakas ! Nur weil sie so unfähig sind bin ich so spät dran! Ich will in ein anderes Team ! "  
Ino hatte wieder mal einen spannenden Tag mit ihren Teamkameraden und ihrem Sensei. Sie hatten eine Mission, nicht weit von Konoha, angenommen, wo sie einem Bauer bei der Ernte helfen sollten .Das sich jedoch als schwieriger rausstellte als geahnt. Shikamaru lag die meiste Zeit nur in der Gegend rum und meckerte ,Chouji ass das Gemüse anstelle es zu sammeln und Asuma hatte sich an einen Baum gelegt und rauchte seine Zigaretten. Ino war die einzige, die die Arbeit ernst nahm und mit vollem Eifer schuftete, was jedoch die Arbeit nicht schneller machte, als wenn mehrere Leute arbeiten würden.  
„Gott sei Dank haben wir die nächsten Tage frei und ich kann mich von diesen faulen Bakas erholen. "  
Inos Laune schlug sich schlagartig wieder ins positive um den Gedanken endlich wieder auspannen zu können ,sie hatte auch schon ganz genaue Pläne was sie alles tun würde. Ohne darauf zu achten wohin sie ging, merkte sie, dass sie an ihrer alten Schule angekommen war.  
‚Ach mist ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen wohin ich gehe...Hm ?'  
Gerade als sie gehen wollte bemerkte sie, dass jemand auf der Schaukel saß . Sie näherte sich der Schaukel um zu sehen wer noch so spät und alleine hier war.  
„Ähm Hallo wer ist da ?"  
Die Person auf der Schaukel schreckte auf und fiel von ihr. Jetzt erkannte Ino wer es war.  
„Naruto was tust du noch hier ?"  
„Ah Ino was ich hier mache ? Äh nichts ich, ich bin nur hier um mich auszuruhen vom harten Training Hahahahaha"  
Ino schaute sich den Boden unter der Schaukel an ,er war ganz aufgewühlt. Naruto musste schon länger hier gewesen sein und nicht nur kurz fürs ausruhen und außerdem waren seine Sachen nicht so verschmutzt, wie sonst wenn er vom Training kam, im Gegenteil sie waren vollkommen sauber. Irgendwas stimmte nicht und sie war gewillt heraus zu finden was. Sie half Naruto auf die Beine zu kommen und schlug ihm vor sich auf eine nahe liegende Bank zu setzen. Aber bevor er was sagen konnte hatte sie ihn schon zu einer Bank gezogen und ihn auf diese fallen lassen. Sie setzte sich dann neben ihn und holte erst mal tief Luft bevor sie los legte.  
„Also du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das abkaufe mit dieser Trainings Story. Naruto, ich kenn dich zwar nicht so gut aber genug vom sehen her um zu sagen, dass etwas nicht stimmt! Also sag mir jetzt lieber freiwillig was los ist !"  
Narutos Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. Nicht nur, dass sie das alles nur in ein paar Sekunden gesagt hatte, es klang sogar so als würde sie sich sorgen machen.  
„Also..."  
Kurz als Naruto begann etwas sagen zu wollen unterbrach Ino ihn mit ihren Spekulationen.  
„Hast du Liebeskummer wegen Sakura ? Oder Hast du eine Freundin und sie hat dich verlassen ?Oder bist du vielleicht unglücklich verliebt ?"  
Naruto schüttelte nur den Kopf bei jeder Frage. Ino konnte sich nicht denken, was es sonst sein könnte. Als sie weitere Möglichkeiten in bedacht zog, fing Naruto an zu sprechen.  
„Nein es ist nichts der Gleichen. Es ist auch nichts Weltbewegendes, es ist nur heute ist mein Geburtstag und Iruka-sensei und Kakashi-sensei sind auf Missionen unterwegs... und sonst kenne ich niemanden der mir entweder gratulieren oder was schenken würde..."  
Ino war schockiert, hatte Naruto denn sonst niemanden?  
„Aber was ist mit Sakura ?"  
Naruto lächelte nur bitterlich.  
„Meinst du sie würde es interessieren ob ich Geburtstag habe ?"  
‚Stimmt...er hat recht...Armer Naruto, aber bedeutet das, dass er nur seine Senseis hat? '  
Ino fühlte sich schuldig, hätte sie das gewusst hätte sie sicherlich was unternommen.  
Aber sie hatte es nicht gewusst, weil sie sich nie dafür interessiert hatte was er tat, wie es ihm ging oder wie er sich fühlte...Weil er sah immer so fröhlich und sorgenfrei aus. Aber was wäre wenn es nur eine Maske war ?Unter der er seine Trauer verbarg ? Es traf Ino wie ein Schlag.  
„Tut mir Leid, Ino, deine Zeit vergeudet zu haben ich gehe jetzt lieber nach Hause"  
Naruto stand von der Bank auf und war bereit zu gehen, als plötzlich jemand von hinten seine Arme um ihn legte. Als er leicht nach hinten blickte sah er Ino, die ihren Kopf in seinen Rücken vergrub und weinte. Naruto war sichtlich Verwirrt.  
„Ino was...".  
„N-naruto es...es tut mir so Leid...ich hätte was unternehmen sollen...schon als wir noch jung waren...ich hätte mich mit dir anfreunden sollen...dann, dann... wärst du nicht so einsam heute"  
Naruto konnte es nicht glauben, meinte sie das wirklich ernst ?Er sah keinen Grund, warum sie lügen sollte und außerdem die Tränen auf seinem Rücken sprachen auch mehr als tausend Worte.  
„Aber es ist nicht zu spät Naruto-kun...Von jetzt an werde ich immer bei dir sein. Du wirst nie mehr einsam sein."  
Er konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen, sie wollte immer bei ihm sein?  
„Aber Ino du könntest dich dann nicht mehr mit Sakura-chan treffen oder andere Sachen machen..."  
Ino lächelte leicht. Wie konnte er nur jetzt an sie denken anstatt an sich selbst ?Das Bild von dem Naruto, den sie kannte zerfiel vor ihren Augen. Sie kannte diesen Naruto nicht...Aber sie wollte ihn kennenlernen.  
„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen Naruto-kun das wird schon gehen."  
Naruto drehte sich zu Ino um und nahm sie fest in den Arm und dabei liefen ihm ein paar Tränen die Wangen herunter.  
„Danke...Ino-chan"  
Ino erwiderte die feste Umarmung und schloss die Augen.  
„Gerngeschehen Naruto-kun."  
Und so verging die Zeit schließlich bis Naruto von Ino abließ.  
„Es wird schon spät Ino-chan. Geh lieber nach Hause, sonst machen sich deine Eltern sorgen um dich."  
„Ok, aber mach dich auf morgen gefasst, denn wir werden deinen Geburtstag nachfeiern als gäbe es kein morgen mehr."  
Vielleicht war es einfach durch ihr freches Grinsen oder durch ihre lockere Art, aber in diesem Moment schlug Narutos Herz schneller als es jemals geschlagen hatte.  
„Aber ich gebe dir jetzt noch dein Geburtstagsgeschenk..."  
„Und wa-"  
Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte waren Inos Lippen auf Seine gepresst und es endstand ein langer, liebevoller Kuss.Bis sich Ino von ihm löste und los lief.  
„ Happy Birthday und bis morgen Naruto-kun!"  
Naruto winkte ihr nur noch nach, denn zu mehr war er im Moment nicht im Stande. Doch nach einiger Zeit hatte er verdaut was passierte und ging nach Hause.Und auf dem Heimweg hatten beide Shinobi einen gemeinsamen Gedanken.  
‚Ich glaub ich bin verliebt'

AN:Meine erste NaruIno FF aber irgendwie bin ich nicht zufrieden damit aber naja es soll euch gefallen.DieStory wurde bearbeitet von Na-chan(Knuddl)Was würde ich nur ohne sie tun? Ich kann gar nicht mehr ohne sie leben!


End file.
